


Slime Guy Saves the Server

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AWESAMDAD SUPREMACY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No one dies in the fic, One Shot, i guess, puns, tagging major character death just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Charlie Slimecicle hears about the death of Mr. Innit.Or, the author sees a lack of content for Slime and tries to rectify that.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Charlie | Slimecicle, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Slime Guy Saves the Server

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be charlie being nice to kids but then 3/1 happened and now we have this.  
> charlie has his slimecicle cinematic universe lore!! yay!! and some other lore :eyes:

The feeling of grief was felt throughout the server.

Charlie Slimecicle felt it the moment he stepped out of his house and saw Ranboo walking to Snowchester, a flower in hand.

Slime had seen the death message. He hadn’t been too close to Tommy, but the kid was so full of life, so energetic, so passionate, Charlie felt himself return to the familiar feeling.

Slime had gone on a walk then. This time, he didn’t have a goal to distract him from the feeling, a promise to fulfill. Like he had with Grizz. So he walked.

Charlie hadn’t noticed how close he’d gotten to the prison until he was right at the entrance. He sighed. 

He noticed a figure standing there.

Sam.

Charlie smiled softly. “Hey, Sam, how’ve you been?” _Stupid, that’s a stupid question, he’s the warden, he knows what happened._

Sam looked terrible. His blank eyes showed too much emotion. Slime didn’t know creepers had tear stains. His hands were shaky, clutching a trident as if it were a lifeline. “Hello, Slimecicle.” His voice was too quiet. “Uh, I’m-I’m not doing great.”  
Slime got a bit closer. “Yeah, I heard about the, uh, incident.”

Sam looked down, his shoulders shaking. He looked ready to collapse.  
Charlie was getting worried (like he wasn’t already). “Hey, maybe you should sit down.”  
The creeper hybrid nodded. Charlie helped him down and the two sat on the grass together.

The atmosphere was too tense for Charlie, but Sam didn’t seem like the type to enjoy stress-punning. _Time and place,_ he reminded himself. _There’s a time and place for it. Not here._

Slime looked down. This was bringing back too many memories. Giving poppies to a grave. _His_ grave.

“You know,” Charlie said before he could stop himself. “I lost a brother once.”

_~~Rats. Dark tunnels. Purple light. A blast. Couldn’t save him. He’s dead.~~ _

_~~“What do you mean, he’s right here?”~~ _

_A fallen kingdom. The Nether. The Sword. Apple._

_“Goodbye, Grizzly.”_

Sam looks at Charlie. “Really?”

Charlie nods. “Yeah, Grizzly.” Great, now the feeling of loss was doubled. “We, uh, started a world together. Me, him, Bizzly, Condi…”

It felt nice to have someone hear this.

“But, uh, things went wrong, and Grizz became… corrupted. We defeated him, but…” _Don’t cry, don’t cry, you’re a funny guy, don’t cry._ “...He didn’t make it.” _Darn it._

Sam put a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “Thanks for telling me, Slimecicle.”

Slime nodded. “Yeah, uh, I never really talk about it. I’m the punny guy, not the ‘runny’ guy.” Like those tears running down his face. Hah.

“You don’t need to be smiling all the time.”

Charlie laughed lightly. “I guess not.” He took out a poppy from his inventory. “I’ve had time to mourn, but it still hurts sometimes. Especially now.” He turns the flower over in his hands. “Well, you’ve heard my sob fest. What’s got you depressed?” He couldn’t miss the rhyme opportunity. It just wasn’t in his nature.

Sam took a deep breath. “I couldn’t get there in time. I… he was calling out to me, _begging_ to be let out, but... I couldn’t. I needed to stick to protocol. ‘Just hang on,’ I told him. ‘You won’t be here forever.’” Sam brings his knees to his chest. “I guess I was right. I heard him scream. I’d usually think nothing of it, Tommy’s not exactly quiet, but the way it sounded-” Sam’s voice breaks. “It wasn’t a normal scream. I came as fast as I could, but it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough. I failed as a warden. I failed as a _friend, I-”_ Sam inhales deeply. “He looked so _small,_ Charlie. And you wanna know something else?”

Slime nodded.

“I was going to adopt him. I wanted to be there for him, to let him have a childhood he lost. I had it all set up, I was going to ask after his visit, but then he got trapped, and then he… and I didn’t let him out!” Sam’s normally stoic stature broke as he sobbed. “I couldn’t even be there for him.”

Slime inches closer, putting an arm around his broad shoulders. “Hey, cry all you want.” Sam followed this instruction. “I felt like it was my fault, too,” Charlie adds. “Like maybe if I’d just talked to Grizz, or stopped him, or never cast him out, maybe he’d be fine. But… I don’t think it’s healthy to think about what we could’ve done. At least not like this. And I don’t think Tommy would want you to, either.”

Sam looked up. After a moment, he said, “Thanks, Slimecicle.”

Charlie flashed a signature charmed smile. “Anytime, Samuel.”

~

Charlie was never one to wallow in misery.

When he found out Tommy was dead, he first mourned with the rest. Then, he wondered why it should stay that way.

Death was a fickle thing on this server. That Jack fellow never shut up about how he dragged himself out of hell. Slime had heard about the whole ‘resurrection’ thing. So why should Tommy stay dead?

He highly doubts _Tommy_ would want to stay dead, either.

Grizz had accepted death. Grizz had realized his mistake and only returned to congratulate them. He hadn’t begged for resurrection, something they might have been capable of at the time. Charlie could accept that.

Tommy’s death was unexpected. The kid hadn’t wanted to die, so why should he?

Charlie had lived through a lot. He had seen empires rise and fall. He wouldn’t let this kid fall with them.

After all, it wouldn’t be the first time.

_~~“I know how to bring Sylnan back.”~~ _

Slimecicle took a deep breath. “Been a while since I played god,” he said to himself. He looked ahead to the snowy landscape. “Well, old habits die hard.”

He paused. “Heh, _die,”_ and the man walked ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> some things  
> -ok so in my hc charlie and bra'ad aren't the same person but they are deeply connected. how? idk man whoops  
> -that being said i love bra'ad so much <3  
> -please give me charlie content  
> -if they don't bring tommy back i will be angry bc there's no reason in canon for him to stay dead ok rant over  
> thank you goodnight everybody


End file.
